A Song of Myth and Magic
by TheDeathlyMarshmallows
Summary: In which characters from Merlin and ASOIAF routinely find themselves in odd situations, be it in Camelot or Westeros. Chapter two presents Morgana and Morgause on a hunt for dragon eggs.
1. Breakfast with the daughters of Stark

_Greetings my beauty pups! You have stumbled upon a wacky Merlin/ASOIAF crossover which I hope you will enjoy with every ounce of your beings.  
_

_Some small notes:_

_1. Chapters don't necessarily lead on from one another, for the most part they're each their own little entity. If there is a chapter leading on from another, I'll say so in the author's notes :)_

_2. Dead characters in either Merlin or ASOIAF may appear alive in some chapters and definitely dead as a door nail in others depending on my whims. WHIMS, I TELL YOU. _

_3. Characters who would perhaps have never seen each other or even attempt full-out murder on sight of one another will be occupying the same space in some chapters, for good or for bad. I'm sure 'tense' won't even begin to describe the atmosphere._

_4. Just exactly why and how the characters of ASOIAF might appear in Camelot, or the characters of Merlin might appear in Westeros is largely unexplained (though I might address it later on at some point if I can be bothered). Enjoy the mystery, my loves. Enjoy the mystery._

_5. I've just finished 'A Game of Thrones' and begun 'A Clash of Kings', so more characters will appear as I encounter them in the books  
_

* * *

**A Song of Myth and Magic**

* * *

**I.**

**Breakfast with the daughters of Stark**

**_In which Uther's ban on magic comes under intense scrutiny from Arya Stark, Sansa tries to keep the peace and Daenerys Targaryen is reminded of a situation she'd rather forget_  
**

* * *

King Uther of Camelot, at the head of the dining table, was leaning forwards on his chair and helping himself to another slice of ham when Lord Eddard Stark's youngest daughter piped up without invitation for the _third time_.

"But _why_ do you think magic is bad?"

Uther let out a weary groan, ungracefully placing the ham on his plate before he turned to acknowledge the girl seated beside him on his left. She rather reminded him of a young Morgana at times. "It is evil, as I have answered before child."

"_All_ magic?"

"Yes."

"But how do you _know_?" Arya pressed on, apparently unaware that questioning a King was a most inappropriate act - especially for a lady.

Sansa, however, was under no such delusions. "Arya, be _quiet_." She hissed, wishing _anybody else_ was sitting to her right than her fool of a sister. She would prefer having The Hound next to her, or maybe even the old drunk King Robert.

"But it doesn't make any sense." Arya replied, as if she thought herself the only sane person there, "You can't know if _all_ magic is bad when you can't even use magic yourself-"

"I fear I must remind you that you are treading perilously close to treason." Uther interrupted, disliking intently that the girl seemed to have a generous dosage of reason and logic in her. Yes, this Arya Stark was growing more akin to Morgana than he liked. "I have my reasons for banning magic and I will not have them questioned by a child."

"What reasons?" The girl asked without a moment's hesitation. Beside her, Sansa slowly descended into a face palm.

Uther took a few moments to consider his options. He could have the child thrown in the dungeons for a day to show her that questioning a King's motives was not the done thing, or he could simply send her back to her bedchambers in the guests quarters. Either way, he gained the doomed impression that once she laid eyes on him again she would not be able to stop herself from asking the very same questions. She was an incredibly curious little thing, this child of Eddard's. The King took a steadying breath. "The reason I know that magic is a terrible, cursed thing that should not be practiced is because it took my wife away from me."

"Where?"

Sansa let out a groan. "Oh _gods_, Arya, you are so thick sometimes."

"At least I'm not thick _all_ the time like you!"

As Sansa raised her head to turn and face her sister, with an expression of sheer disgust, Uther felt increasingly like having the both of them exiled, never to return and plague him with questions and sisterly rivalry again.

"I'll have you clapped in irons when I'm married to Joffrey and then you'll be sorry!"

"Not as sorry as you, having to wake up to his ugly face every day!"

Sansa let out a gasp of horror, apparently unable to fathom the injustice of what had been said, and seemed about to forget all her ladylike pleasantries and simply throw her plate and cutlery into Arya's face when Uther noticed Daenerys Targaryen quietly wander into the room.

"AH, LADY TARGARYEN!" Uther boomed, making sure he was loud enough to stop the Stark's squabbling in its tracks. "I TRUST YOU HAD A PLEASANT SLEEP?"

Daenerys, looking faintly put-out that she was being all but shrieked at so early in the morning, gave a small nod. "Quite pleasant thank you, your grace." She answered politely as she reached the table and sat herself to King Uther's right. Servants clamoured to fill her cup with water and pile food upon her plate.

"We're discussing magic." Arya burst out, forgetting all about her argument with Sansa now that Lady Targaryen was seated opposite her. She turned to the King. "Where was it your wife went, your grace?"

"I think you misunderstood me. I meant that magic killed my wife." Uther dedicated a moment to look sorrowful and then began to tuck into his ham. Grief did not affect his appetite, it seemed.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"_Ever_ so sorry." Sansa emphasized.

Arya chewed on her bottom lip, wondering whether she should pursue the issue. A couple of seconds passed by before the inevitable question was put forward, much to the distaste of Sansa. "...How?"

"She was unable to give me an heir." Uther said between mouthfuls, looking as though he would rather have a conversation on how splendid the food was, "In my desperation I turned to magic and asked a sorceress to help my wife conceive. True enough, my son Arthur was born, but Ygraine died in childbirth due to the magic." He forced a decidedly large slice of ham into his mouth.

Arya pondered over this for a time. Sansa prayed that her sister would keep her nose out of the King of Camelot's business. Daenerys was looking as though the conversation had reminded her of something she would rather forget, and took a long sip of water. Uther reached for more food.

"So all magic is bad because you asked a sorceress to help give you a son and she did?" Arya wondered aloud.

"She killed my wife." Uther replied heatedly. _Did the child think him a fool?_

"Didn't you ask about the risks?" Arya continued, either bravely or blissfully unaware of the King's growing temper, "Didn't you ask her how the magic would work?"

Sansa, evidently more aware of how the King seemed to be grinding his teeth, hissed in her sisters' ear. "Arya, _stop_. You'll get in trouble-"

"I mean, that's a big spell, isn't it? Creating life? It's the same with saving a life. Old Nan always says so in her stories and I think even Maester's probably agree. Even _Rickon_ knows that, I bet." Arya, feeling quite empowered due to knowing something the King apparently did not, went even further. "_Everybody_ knows that with that kind of magic it's always a life for a life, even _idiots_."

There was a slight pause.

Both the Stark girls briefly turned in Daenerys direction and, in perfect unison, expressed their condolences for the circumstance that had taken the late Khal Drogo and Rhaego in one word "Sorry".

Daenerys took a slightly shaky breath and waved a hand to bid them continue.

"Are you calling the King an idiot, child?" Uther questioned angrily, eyes narrowing.

It was here that Arya Stark finally realized her foolishness, and backed away from the King in her seat slightly. "...No, your grace."

"It was the sorceress and her magic who were in the wrong and that is why all magic is banned."

"Yes, your grace."

"And I am unquestioningly right in my decision."

"Yes, your grace."

"Good." Uther waved a servant over to refill his cup. "Then we shall hear no more about it."

Silence descended over the dining table once more, save for the sounds of Uther steadily depleting Camelot's food supply. Daenerys had apparently lost all her appetite at the accidental reference to her dealings with the maegi and had quite an intent look on her face as she stared at the uneaten food on her plate. No doubt she was repeating '_I am the blood of a dragon_' repeatedly in her head, Sansa thought as she watched the last Targaryen carefully. She seemed to like saying it almost as much as her father liked saying '_Winter is coming_'.

Then Arya's voice could be heard again, and Sansa's heart dropped. "But...you can't really take one bad incident with magic and then say all magic is bad. That's like meeting a bad person with green eyes" - here, Sansa was sure her sister was referencing the Lannisters - "and then saying all people with green eyes are bad."

There was a certain logic to her thoughts, it had to be said, and even Daenerys was pulled out of her stupor to turn and face the King, wondering how he would react. Uther was scowling terribly by this point as all three guests stared his way. _How dare the Stark girl question him so relentlessly_! She was the spitting image of Morgana, now he came to think about it. They weren't just mildly similar, they were practically the same person. Both far too curious and irritatingly accurate in their observations!

"To your chambers." Uther growled, almost bending the cutlery in his hands such was the tightening of his grip in his anger, "Not one more question or you'll spend a day in the dungeons and have your father to answer to."

Arya, about to retort that it wasn't fair, was cut short by her sister standing and grabbing her arm. "I'll take her, your grace. I have finished my breakfast."

"I haven't finished mine-"

"_Shut up, Arya_."

"But I'll be hungry later-"

Mercifully for the King though, Sansa was able to drag the younger Stark out of the dining hall and out of sight. Uther leant back in his chair and let out a tired sigh of relief. "These Starks. I don't know what I'll do with them."

He gained no reply from Daenerys and turned to see if she had heard.

"I am the blood of a dragon." She was whispering fiercely to herself, "_I am the blood of a dragon_."

Uther stared at her in mild concern for a second or two, wondering not for the first time if she was quite well in the head, then hastily made his excuses and fled from the room.

_They're all insane_. He thought as he strode towards his chambers. _All of my guests are insane_.

* * *

_Because seriously Uther, you need to look at your life and choices._

_Review and it will make me explode in a glowing ball of sunshine, kittens, rainbows and maybe even some unicorns but let's not get too far ahead of ourselves._

_Mucho love in all your directions,_

_TheDeathlyMarshmallows_

_x_


	2. Inspiration from an unlikely place

_UPDATE TIEMZ!1!1! Hope every single one of you fabulous shiny pups enjoy this chapter - I might not have gotten many reviews, but the hits on this story show that there are quite a lot of people giving it a go so I'll keep going with it for you guys. Even if you're very quiet :P_

_morrow - Awwh, thank you! Glad you're enjoying it! I do strive to be at my most entertaining ;)  
_

* * *

**A Song of Myth and Magic  
**

* * *

**II.**

**Inspiration from an unlikely place**

_**In which Morgana and Morgause set out to find some dragon's eggs and get more than they bargained for**  
_

* * *

"There will be an absolute plethora of dragon's eggs, you said."

"Morgause-"

"So many we shan't be able to fit them all into the boat, you said."

"I know what I sa-"

"It is near where the last Targaryen's are living in exile, you said."

"Well that still stands-"

"They are _literally_ the blood of dragon's, you said."

"Sister-"

"If there are more dragon's, that's where they will be, you said!" Morgause threw an arm forward to gesture angrily at the desolate sandy wasteland before them. "WHERE IS MY PLETHORA OF DRAGON'S EGGS, MORGANA? Even despite_ squinting_, I find myself faced with absolutely nothing!"

Morgana cringed at her sisters' dramatics, rather wishing she did not have quite as short a temper as she did. She also wished she didn't have as much sand in her shoes as she did, but she supposed that dream was all but shattered when one took into account they were standing in what looked like a large, barren desert. "Sister, I assure you I had it on good authority that this place should be teaming with dragon's and their eggs. It is hardly my fault I was misinformed."

Morgause narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the younger witch. "Misinformed by who?"

Morgana shifted on the spot uncomfortably, both due to the sand in her shoes and the way in which her sister was steadily leaning in closer to her face, no doubt in the hopes of causing her to crack under pressure. She succeeded. "Oh, if you _must_ know, it was that Cersei Lannister." Morgana finally conceded, in a rather casual manner that implied the two occasionally had tea together.

"_That_ Cersei Lannister?"

"Yes!"

"You are referring to the one who is rather too close to her brother?"

"For the second time, yes!" Morgana snapped, wondering if her sister had lost some vital brain cells on their voyage to this empty place. "And I do not see why you had to bring up her questionable relationships!"

"I was just checking you knew exactly who you were dealing with! _Honestly_!" Morgause let out a grumpy huff as a gentle breeze stirred the sand around them. Then, as if it were an afterthought, a quiet mutter of "It is not as if you can raise _your_ eyebrows at her relationships anyway, judging from your track record."

"Excuse me, Morgause, what was that?"

"Nothing."

"I distinctly heard you say something about my own relationships."

"I did nothing of the sort and it irks me that you should think so lowly of me."

"I will have you know that you are quite the hypocrite if you said what I think you said, considering our current-"

"Yes, well, I have tired of this conversational divergence now." Morgause interrupted uncaringly, starting forwards across the sand again, ignoring her sisters' protests and leaving her to hurry after her ungracefully. "Did it not cross your mind when you spoke to Cersei Lannister that she might have been trying to get rid of us?"

"Why ever would she do that?" Morgana huffed, finally reaching her side. "We swapped hairstyle tips!"

Morgause came to a halt, just briefly, to stare in complete bewilderment at her younger sister, who looked back at her with a smile on her face. _Idiot girl_. Morgause moved onwards again across the sand. "Morgana, you have a right to the throne of Camelot, a Kingdom which is _not_ under the Iron Throne's control. The Lannisters wish to _have_ the Iron Throne. Therefore both you and I are a potential threat to them if they were to ever take the Iron Throne and we were to ever come into power at Camelot and decide to expand our-"

"Oh, yes, alright! I am not a _complete_ fool, Morgause! I see where this is going." Morgana let out a tired sigh as they trudged in vain across the landscape. "She lied that there were dragon's here in the hopes we might die during the voyage, didn't she?"

"I would hardly call it a _voyage_, with my magic it only took one day-"

"Or perhaps she thought the Dothraki people might butcher us."

"Quite possibly. Though there are no signs of them." Morgause stopped for the second time, giving a sniff of indifference as she surveyed t the sandy wastes surrounding them. She apparently did not notice, or simply didn't care, when Morgana bumped into her shoulder, having not been prepared for such an abrupt stop. The younger witch glared at the blonde, but Morgause seemed uncharacteristically uninterested in her for the time being.

A couple of moments passed. Morgana wiped away a thin sheen of perspiration from her forehead. It had probably not been the _best_ idea to wear her usual black attire on this particular excursion. "...There is no sign of _anything_ here." She eventually whined, after another minute had drifted by and Morgause showed no indication of movement.

"Thank you for verifying that, sister, I would have been devoid of such knowledge had you not pointed it out."

Morgana let out a tired sigh and rest her head on the other woman's shoulder. She was too hot and unhappy to argue. "...All I wanted was a small army of Aithusa's. Is that too much to ask?"

"Apparently so."

"I suppose we shall have to make do with just the one dragon."

"Yes."

"Have you any plans in regards to that?"

"Many, actually."

"Are they as overly-ambitious and generally illogical as your other plans?" Morgana asked, a little hesitantly. She felt her sister tense almost immediately. Morgause never liked it when her methods were questioned.

"None of my plans are overly-ambitious or illogical, Morgana. I admit they might have an added flair of dramatics to them, but that is what makes them so brilliant."

"...It is just that none of them have ever worked, have they?"

"The immortal army worked."

"For one week."

"Let us not split hairs, Morgana." The blonde replied irritably, her pride feeling well and truly stomped upon. "My plans for Aithusa are magnificent and utterly foolproof. One of them includes her dropping crocodiles down into Camelot so that they might eat the population-"

"Oh Goddess-"

"And another requires that we paint her the colour of stone so that she can pretend to be a statue, only for her to suddenly come to life and bite off Arthur's head in one go-"

"Morgause, I don't-"

"Yes you do."

"But-"

"Foolproof, Morgana."

"No-"

"_Foolproof_."

Morgana argued no more. When her sister was in a mood like this there was no point trying to make her see reason. Instead, the raven haired witch closed her eyes and nuzzled against Morgause's shoulder, waiting patiently for her to decide on what cause of action to take next. _They would probably have to sail all the way back and it would get dark and they wouldn't be able to see where they were going and then they would crash or maybe be seized by pirates and-_

"Sister."

"Yes, Morgause?"

"Can you see that?"

"My eyes are shut."

"I suggest you open them."

"Why so?"

"I may have found some dragons."

_Dragons_? Morgana opened one eye and squinted into the distance. What looked to be a small group of men were running across the horizon with three large..._things_ flying after them. "...But how can you be sure they are drag-"

A jet of flame was fired out of one of the beasts mouth and engulfed half of the men below.

"Oh."

"Oh indeed."

They watched in content silence as the scene continued to unfold, with a lot of agonized screams and bursts of flame, and eventually they realised that a woman seemed to be riding one of the dragon's herself.

"Do you think that's safe?" Morgana asked after one of the dragon's landed and began tearing its victims in half.

"Riding a dragon?"

"Yes."

"I think it would be fairly hazardous but then again it looks to be quite hazardous being on the ground too."

The remaining men split into two groups, with the larger group headed in the sisters direction. Two of the dragon's were following in pursuit, one of which had the woman atop, who was shrieking furiously "_I AM THE BLOOD OF A DRAGON_!"

Morgause seemed most pleased, despite the incoming fire-breathing monsters. "Sister, that must be one of those endangered Targaryen's you were talking about."

"They're not a _species_, Morgause-"

"She seems _most_ dramatic. I do approve."

The two paused for a moment.

The horde of men got closer, all screaming and half of them burnt, wielding swords and clubs and axes with two gigantic dragon's at their back, a mad white-haired woman yelling commands to have them all blasted into oblivion by a giant inferno and-

_Oh my-_

"Morgana, I suddenly have the overwhelming feeling we have outstayed our welcome."

"I think that happened the moment we set foot off the boat."

"I should like to hastily set foot _in_ the boat again."

"I second this motion entirely."

The two witches hurriedly, and very ungracefully, scrambled backwards, hitting and slapping at one another as they tried to reach the shoreline and their boat first. The screaming intensified as another fireball smashed into the group behind them, and Morgana let out a hysterical shriek of her own as the sense of impending doom vastly grew in magnitude.

Things only worsened when the young witch tripped, fell, and smashed her head hard on the ground. Having only a split second to wonder _why_ exactly it was that she was always the one to hit her head on something, Morgana quickly found herself swept up in her sisters' arms and sped towards safety.

"Why is it-" Morgause huffed as she sprinted along with a mob of burning men behind her "-That you _always_ find a way in which to slam your head against something?"

"I can assure you I was just asking myself the very same thi-" Here, Morgana was cut off most unsympathetically as her sister literally threw her into the little wooden boat, causing the young witch to screech with indignation as she hit her head yet _again_ against the side. The blonde was in no fit state to care, however, as she grabbed the oars and hastily began to row away from the incoming group of men and the huge dragon's that seemed intent on setting fire to anything and everything.

Morgana, now sitting upright and rubbing the side of her head painfully, did not seem to be in any less of a panic now that they were en route to escape. "Morgause, I hasten to remind you that we are in _wooden_ boat and there are _dragon's_ closing in-"

"You are the one who wanted to find dragon's! _Here they are_!"

"I didn't expect them to be a mad Targaryen's dragon's!"

"WELL YOU CAN'T HAVE EVERYTHING, MORGANA."

"THAT'S WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT THE APPEAL OF MY GREEN EYESHADOW AND I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW AGRAVAINE SAID IT LOOKS WONDERFUL."

"AGRAVAINE WANTS TO GET INTO YOUR PANTS."

"SO DO YOU."

"THAT'S A WHOLE SEPERATE ISSUE."

"WHY DON'T YOU EVER WANT TO TALK ABOUT YOUR FEELINGS?"

"MORGANA, NOW IS NOT THE TIME."

"WHY DO YOU ONLY EVER STROKE MY FACE?"

"FOR GODDESS' SAKE-"

And suddenly the mob was swimming towards them, the dragon's were upon them and everything else was drowned out by Daenerys Targaryen's tremendous scream.

"_I AM THE BLOOD OF A_ _DRAAGGOONN_!"

As fireballs hurtled towards them, and Morgana screeched in hysteria something about always knowing she would be burnt to death one way or another, Morgause took a deep and calming breath and uttered a few quiet words.

Her eyes glowed golden for the briefest of moments and then the boat went rocketing backwards, far out of the reach of fire and the group of doomed men and, most of all, the giant dragon's.

Now at such a distance as to not be bothered with, the two witches let out sighs of relief and relaxed, watching as way out in the distance the third dragon came to join its siblings in dealing with the last few men who were valiantly trying to swim to safety. Even where they were, Daenerys' shrieks could still be heard.

"You know, in regards to how we might use Aithusa," Morgause began, looking for all intents and purposes as if she had merely been out for a brisk walk and had not engaged in a near-death experience, "I think _she_ has rather the right idea."

* * *

_Reviewz plz? It only takes a minute and it completely and utterly makes my day and sometimes I might even cry and my tears will be rainbows and everything will be well in the world._

_LOVE 'YA_

_TheDeathlyMarshmallows_

_x_


End file.
